Je jure que je suis sobre
by Jessica Winchester
Summary: "Espero que para mañana recuerdes mi nombre. Ohonhon " OneShot.


No poseo los personajes de Axis Powers: Hetalia, esos son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, pero la historia del fic si es mia.

* * *

><p>El francés continúo caminando por la calle y observo por la ventana de un bar despreocupadamente y parpadeo varias veces al observar a la chica rubia de cabello largo en dos coletas y ojos verdes tras sus lentes que estaba bebiendo sola.<p>

Eso era algo inusual, no es como si la conociera, solo la había visto en la misma cafetería de la que su amigo español era el dueño tomando una taza de su té favorito, pero ahora se le veía infeliz y parecía como si estuviera llorando.

Francis sonrió para sí mismo, pues al fin podría conocerla mejor y entro al bar sin vacilar, se dirigió a la barra y le sorprendió de que nadie tratara de aprovecharse de ella, se sentó a lado de ella y se giro a verla.

"_Bonjour_, _mon petit_"

"¡Aléjate de mi!"

"_Kesesese~_ Le sugiero que no hable con ella" Advirtió el cantinero que estaba de espaldas lavando algunos vasos con su curiosa ave amarilla volando sobre su cabeza.

"¿_Mon ami_, Gilbert? No sabia que trabajabas aquí" Observo ahora a su amigo albino.

"¡_Hallo_ Francis! Este trabajo es temporal, quiero darle a Marguerite una sorpresa" Se giro para ver a su amigo. "¿Conoces a la chica? Lleva bebiendo desde hace una hora, me pidió lo mas fuerte que tenia"

"Y veo que lo hiciste" Miro a la chica de reojo con una sonrisa y deslizo uno de sus cabellos rubios detrás de su oreja.

"¡Te dije que no me toques!" Se defendió la chica, alejando la mano del francés de un manotazo.

"Claro que no le serbio lo mejor que tenia, West pudo haberme matado, solo le serví una cerveza y eso fue todo, aunque continuaba insistiendo mas, no pude negarme, dinero es dinero. _Kesesese~_"

"_Mon amour_, creo que es hora de que vuelvas a casa" Se dirigió a la chica esta vez.

"¡No me digas que hacer, Alfred!" Exclamo y comenzó a llorar.

"¿Quién es Alfred?" Miro de nuevo a su amigo.

El albino se encogió de hombros. "No lo se, le preguntas al cantinero equivocado, pero tendrá que irse pronto, es casi hora de cerrar"

"_Oui_" Le contesto a su amigo y se giro a la chica. "_Mon petit_, no llores. Te llevare a casa"

"¡N-No me toques!" Exclamo horrorizada y continuo llorando.

"Eso no es lo que me dicen después de…"

"Pero tendrá que pagar, la cerveza no es gratis" Reclamo Gilbert, observando a la chica.

"No tengo dinero"

"_Kesesese~_ Muy mal, tendrás que lavar los platos hasta que sea suficiente"

"_Mon ami_, yo pagare la deuda de _mon amour_"

"_Ja_, está bien. _Kesesese~_"

El francés tomó a la chica en brazos versión recién casados y se dirigió a la salida del bar. "Te pagare mañana"

"Asombroso. _Kesesese~_"

"Bájame, ¡i_diot_!" Exclamaba la chica. "¡_Help_!"

Pero para su suerte del francés ya estaba oscureciendo y casi no había personas en la calle. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Le pregunto para distraerla.

"R-Rose Kirkland ¿y el tuyo?" Murmuro, algo tímida.

"Francis Bonnefoy"

"¿A dónde vamos? Puedo caminar sola, ¡bájame!" pataleaba la chica.

"Espero que para mañana recuerdes mi nombre. _Ohonhon~_"

La chica miro al francés y le dio un escalofrió al escuchar lo ultimo, pero se sentía cansada y sus parpados cada vez mas pesados, bostezo por ultima vez para luego recargar su cabeza en el hombro del rubio y quedarse dormida.

"Mucho mejor" dijo el ojiazul, quien se detuvo cuando recordó que nunca le había preguntado donde vivía. "Creo que tendré que llevarte a mi casa"

***A la ma****ñana siguiente***

La inglesa se despertó lentamente de su sueño y abrió los ojos con un bostezo saliendo de sus labios, se sentó en la cama y froto sus ojos con las palmas de las manos, por alguna razón la inglesa no podía recordar mucho de lo que había sucedido ayer, solo que su novio Alfred había finalizado su relación con ella.

Parpadeo varias veces al darse cuenta de que esta no era su habitación y busco sus gafas en la mesita de noche que estaba a lado de la cama, _no era como si realmente las necesitara tanto, _era solo una costumbre_._

"_¿Dónde estoy?" _Pensó la rubia alarmada y se observó a sí misma, ¿Por qué tenía puesta una camisa de hombre?

Salió rápidamente de la cama y bajo las escaleras, encontrándose pronto en la cocina, invadido de un delicioso olor.

Siguió caminando hasta encontrar a un rubio de espaldas. "¿_W-Who are you_?" Demandó la chica, tratando de ocultar el miedo.

"Creí que nunca despertarías, _mon petit_" Habló el rubio con acento francés y se giró a ver a la chica. "Te prepare el desayuno"

***Ocho meses después***

La inglesa se encontraba en el mismo bar, ahora con la compañía de Francis, que había insistido en ir a ese bar, pues tenía algo importante que decirle.

_¿Tal vez quiera terminar conmigo? _Asumió la chica, aun así aceptando la propuesta del francés.

Se reunieron en el bar, en una de las mejores mesas, y comenzaron a platicar, sobre el pasado, de como se habían conocido y todos los momentos buenos y malos que habían pasado.

Pronto, vio a Francis hincarse y sacando algo de su bolsillo.

El francés se aclaró la garganta. "Rose, ¿te casarías conmigo?"

"_Yes_!" Exclamo la chica, mientras que el francés sonreía y le colocaba el anillo en su dedo y luego besando su mano.

Rose rápidamente lo envolvió en un abrazo, sintiendo como un par de lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

"_I love you_"

Francis le acaricio la espalda, para que dejara de llorar y le beso la frente.

"_Je'Taime_"

* * *

><p>Si, lo se. Es un fic muy fail. ._.<p> 


End file.
